History
The history of the Otherworld Tales is rich and varied. For more specific histories see the character's or world's page or go to the page of a specific part of history. Following now is a summary of the eras with their greatest events. [[The Intro-existential time|'The Intro-existential time']] *Creation of the worlds (start of the intro-existential time) *Introduction of the Immortals *Immortals build their Homesteads *Vaedr creates the faeries *Immortal wars *end of Immortal wars (end of the intro-existential time) [[The Intro-history|'The Intro-history']] *Origin Faeries exodus *Decline of the Immortals sets in *Rajani journeys *extinction of the dinosaurs on Earth *Founding of Metropolis [[Prehistory and Ancient times|'Prehistory and Ancient times']] *Earth nomads settle, beginning of civilization on Earth *Rajani returns to Avant, Finari disappears, Faerie tribes leave Avant *Rajani goes to Hell and takes the name Shadowheart *Romans have conquered the mediterranean, Mare Nostrum is a fact *Avant collapses *Metropolis walls itself *Fall of the Roman Empire [[Middle Ages|'Middle Ages']] *Hell Wars *Assassin incident *The Lifestream is moved to Hell *Start of the Crusades in Western Europe, Earth *Dai Chi stirs and breaks parts of planet Elvaron *Moon Union founded *Napoleon crowns himself 'empereur' *Moveless Planet stops moving due to gravity anomalies, devastation of the planet surface and its population [[Modern Times|'Modern Times']] *Shadowheart breaches the walls of Metropolis, Harp dies *Chronica builds Time Peak *Daba Kingdom conquers Whitehill Province, making it the kingdom it is today *World War I in Earth *Battle in the skies of Elvaron between Shadowheart and Hakvendar *Creation of the Golems *World War II in Earth *Moon Union comes into Elvaron orbit, they set up the space station project with Metropolis *Radia is completely integrated into Metropolitan society *Space Piracy becomes a major problem for interplanetary travel in Elvaron [[Post-Modern Times|'Post-Modern Times']] *Radia incident *Earth enjoys a relative peace, technological advancements appear unstoppable *Dayside is saved by a common project with the Moon Union, creation of the golden domes *Admiraldier fleet founded by Clockton, Chronica rules the seas of Elvaron [[Reforming ages|'Reforming ages']] *End of peace on Earth due to resource shortages, Earth wars *Darkside comes under one leadership, Akasha becomes leader of the two humanoid species *Order of Light founded in Daba Kingdom *small threatening by the void *Earth Wars ended, unification under the Earth Federation for an equal division of the planet resources, exploration of asteroid mining and the exploitation of other planets, though this proves to be an expensive procedure *Chronica builds its first airships *Moon Base Lunar founded on Earth's moon *Tension in the Earth Federation rises with lack of funds [[Neo-progressive Times|'Neo-progressive Times']] *Discovery of the gate on Earth *Earth Federation founds colonies on several worlds and begins conquest of Elvaron, Hell refuses to intervene *Earth Federation sends its fleets on the walls of Metropolis but suffers a great defeat and loses all gained territory except for its bunkers around the Daba Forest gate, General Fox is elected Presiding General and ends the war with Elvaron *Earth commences trading relations with Elvaron and Hell, its outworld colonies provide it with resources *Flaming Falcons commence investigation of void threats *Antia destroyed by space station accident *Earth attacked by the void *Flaming Falcons locate nature of the void beings *Hell attacked by the void *Flaming Falcons rally the nations to buy them time to enter the void, first worlds covenant *First void war *Adventurers enter the worlds *Adventurers rally the nations once more, second worlds covenant *Second void war *Void Plague *Adventurers rally the nations one last time, third worlds covenant *Third void war, destruction of the brood mother *Shadowheart leaves Hell to face Hakvendar and is victorious *... Notes: *Sometimes the modern and post-modern times are taken together and called the progressive times Category:Science